The Cartoon Monster
by Camero Comrade
Summary: Its Saturday morning and Alex introduces Saturday morning cartoons to the Autobots. WORST MISTAKE EVER! 1 shot, please R&R and ENJOY!


**Heyyo, my ever-so-loyal readers! I'm so glad! I've had my 1 shot posted one day and I have six reviews! WOWZA! Keep them coming.**

**FORWRD!**

**I'd like to dedicate this story to all those who are a child at heart and love cartoons, and are not ashamed to admit it!!**

* * *

**"The Cartoon Monster"**

It was Saturday morning, the sun hadn't even painted the early morning colors yet. The sandy desert air blew in off the wilderness to the NEST base, and heat and grit blew in with it. The base was quiet, everyone asleep on the one day they got to rest out of seven. Not even the guards dogs; Sandi and Brandi were awake.

Besides two early risers.

The yellow Camero looked around the corner of the Autobot Bay, making sure no one was around to see them or catch them in their act. With a short 16 year old teenage girl right behind them, they advanced after they saw Optimus disappear into his office.

"_Lets get to it....."_ he changed stations, "_Pretty mama,"_

Alex, the pretty black haired teenager chuckled and contained laughter. Creeping up from behind him, she ran forward and waved him ahead. Bumblebee looked around once more and transformed, quickly driving over to her. Climbing inside, Bumblebee drove all the way to the entertainment sector.

Everything in the base was big enough for the Autobots to participate in anything, so that meant the entertainment sector. With huge doors and tall ceilings, the Autobots could go just about anywhere on base.

Alex took out her key card and slid it through the lock, and the door quietly clicked open. Both slipped inside, Bumblebee gently closing the door without a sound.

Running over to the television set, Alex slid on socked feet on the tile floor and clicked it on.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Bumblebee, you owe me big time."

Bumblebee smiled and sat himself in front of the TV. Alex grabbed the remote and changed stations to CartoonNetwork West, and sat between Bumblebee's legs. Curling up next to his foot, she laid against it, and turned the sound down.

Alex clicked the button that showed the channels and made sure something decent was on.

"Yu-Gi-O, Bakugan, do we have anything worthwhile?"

Bumblebee whizzed, "_If you ask me...."_

"Well, I didn't."

Stopping, she laid the remote on her lap and waited. Soon comercials ran and it announced the next show.

"This should be interesting."

Suddenly their attention was drawn to the colorful yet badly drawn TV show for young children.

Transformers Animated.

Alex could remember watching this show from when she was small. She thought it was so cool and really never understood how they could've came up with transforming robots that came to Earth to stop the 'Decepticon Menace'.

Now that she was apart of it all, Alex understood.

Holding back laughter, she glanced up to see Bumblebee staring wide-opticed (eyed) at the set. His mouth was open and he looked terrified yet amazed.

"Well?"

He whizzed and whirred and motioned wildly at the TV set then to himself.

"Yes, those guys are you."

He gave her the look: 'How is that possible?'

She laughed, "Don't even ask me how they came up with it. Look, even the names match you guys!"

Bumblebee looked back at the set, seeing his character speaking with a voice and acting like a small child. He was appauled by sight, but he actually was enjoying himself secretly.

**-This is amazing yet completely stupid! How do these Earthlings function properly?-**

They watched episode after episode until Bumblebee checked his internal clock.

**-Noon!?-**

Bumblebee mentally slapped himself for letting himself be so enthrawled with a childish entertainment. Optimus would kill him if he found out. Not letting it bother him, he glanced down at Alex. She was asleep against his leg, and breathing rhythmicly.

Soon it was 1:00, and others had joined him in the program. Apparently it was a 'marathon' of Transformers Animated, and Lennox, Simmons, Epps, Jazz and Ironhide had joined him in this event. Jazz found it hard to believe that the characters were really them, and Ironhide was upset.

"Why am I not included in this TV program!?"

"Who knows. Maybe they didn't like your personality," Alex mused, who was now awake.

Bumblebee and Jazz held back snickers, and soon the entire room was laughing at the imposter Bumblebee as he ranted on about a media-player that the 'Prowl' character had destroyed. That was really quite like Bumblebee who was a fan of technology, and Alex reminded him of his own personality.

"Alex, where are you in this program?" Ironhide asked, finally cooled down.

Alex laughed and stood, streching her arms, "I don't know. Maybe the 8-year-old brat who thinks she's totally awesome? I could care less."

Walking off, the door suddenly flew open, revealing a very tired and impatient medic.

"What is all the comotion!? I can hear you all inside the Med-Bay!"

Everyone turned and Alex, Lennox, Simmons and Epps all burst out, "Ratchet! Oh, finally! Come see this!"

"Whatever it is, its gotta be worse than a Decepticon! Its making me lose valuable concentration! Medical files don't explain themselves."

Alex ushered him over, then left.

Ratchet eyed the screen and his mouth dropped open, "What is this slagging TV program all about!? Is this supposed to be us?"

Lennox quickly explained and soon the furious medic was holding back smiles and laughter.

Alex was about to join the others, making her way from her quarters with wet hair and a sweatshirt. The open area was perfect for the Autobots, and every sound echoed. Laughter came from the entertainment sector, and Ratchet's deep laughter illuminated her ears.

"This could be worse than I thought."

"What could be?"

Alex screamed and jumped, spinning around to see the mystery character. Sighing and pulling on her sweatshirt, she stopped walking.

"Optimus! One of these days your going to kill me!"

He chuckled and apologized, "I'm sorry. I was just wondering what all the commotion was about. I'm trying to do Cybertronain paperwork, which isn't easy."

Alex laughed and led him into the entertainment sector, "See for yourself."

Walking inside, the room rang with laughter, and Epps and Simmons howled, pointing to the screen. Bumblebee was laughing, silent laughs as his shoulders went up and down. Ratchet was quite enjoying himself, speechless under his laughter. Ironhide and Lennox were almost rolling, Lennox on the ground and covering his eyes with a hand. Jazz was standing, leaning against the wall, chuckling and shaking his head at everyone else.

Alex stopped and looked up to Optimus, "I've created a monster that is too large to contain."

"What might that be?"

"Saturday morning cartoons."

Optimus was confused and looked it up online, finding his answer. Looking to Alex then the group of hysterical Autobots, he walked forward. Laying a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, he jumped and his engines whizzed in a potential scream.

Everyone saw his expression and action and burst out laughing taunting him about his 'frady-cat' nature.

Most of the Autobots didn't understand 'frady-cat'.

"What is the meaning of this?" Optimus demanded.

Alex and Lennox took turns explaining the TV show, and Optimus watched with pure amazement and contentment. This was quite interesting, this TV show and he found it rather entertaining and uplifting. Alex kept blaming herself for introducing the television program, but everyone assured her otherwise.

"If Sarah and Annebelle ever found out I watched Saturday morning cartoons without them, I'd be history," Lennox commented.

By now the Autobots were almost hysterical with laughter, and the humans' ears were ringing.

By 3:00 the marathon had ended and everyone was piling out of the room, tired and aching from their laughter.

"I don't think that was my most thought-out plan." Alex said, running a hand through her hair.

Lennox slapped her back and sent her lurching forward a few steps, "Don't worry. We all needed the enlightenment. Especially Ratch and Prime over here. Workaholics themselves."

Ratchet defended himself, "I'm surely not a workaholic! Not as much as that wannabee from that children's show."

Everyone burst out into laughter again, "Whatta 'bout you, Prime? Any comments?" Epps asked.

He nodded, "Yes, one. I only wish that I myself was more like my character."

With another round of laughter, the day progressed, smiles never leaving anyone's faces.

* * *

**PLZ, R&R, and tell me how I did!**

**"That's all, folks!"**

**- the ever so famous Porky Pig, **


End file.
